Red Kitsune
by Hank Wimbleton
Summary: Naruto an ordinary person who works as a General Manager suddenly being teleported into the unknown world along with his friend (Guild Master) inside the game (YGGDRASIL). His mind telling him that this might not be bad. What path lies in front of these two(Naruto and Momonga)? OOCNaruto! PowerfulNaruto! Pairing not decided. Rated T might change in the future. (On Hiatus)
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

 **Disclaimer, I don't have the ownership of Naruto and Overlord, they belong to their respective owner (Masashi Kishimoto and Maruyama.)**

It was really tiring.

All of his work in the real world is really boring compared to a game.

Suddenly his phone popped a message and it turns out it was from his friend.

His appearance could be seen as Handsome man with a blonde spiky hair, his rounded face which resembles her late mother, his piercing blue eyes staring at the phone, he is wearing the casual of orange shirt with blue jacket, he also wearing casual short pants. All in all he looks like a foreign person from another country such as Europe or Caucasian.

His name is Naruto Uzumaki, age 25, currently single, His occupation is that of a General Manager.

At the moment he would like to take a rest after working for the company he worked for however his phone received a message from his friend Satoru Suzuki.

[It's been a while isn't it? Naruto-san? I'm sorry to disturb you at the moment but would you be able to join me in the last moment of YGGDRASIL in our guild?]

YGGDRASIL, a DMMORPG, game which he loves dearly until the end. "So It has ended huh?" he muttered at nobody in the moment.

He is reminiscing the past with his friends. He as well is the original nine of Ainz Ooal Gown, Guild which comprises Heteromorphic races or Monster races in the game. He was a Doppleganger with in-game name Akai Kurama. Because of his Shape shifting ability he prefers the form of Human-like appearance with ears and tails of a kitsune.

He still looked at his phone and types the answer to the message.

[I will be there.]

 **A/N: HI there! Nice to meet you as you all know I'm the new fanfic writer here. Please give me your thoughts about my story. Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 1

**wA/N : I will not rush this stories because I have many flaw in my way of writing, I'm not the best writer, but I will try my best as I could.**

 **ARSLOTHES : Thank you, I will find a way to create my next chapter longer.**

 **Tsunashi : I already have in mind who will be paired with Naruto so ease your mind.**

 **Exanime Draco : I'm truly impressed with your words, I will take your words to heart, If you don't mind, could you become my beta reader?**

 **Onimad : I didn't plan on doing changes with the pairing of the almighty Momonga.**

 **Miniwa : We shall see my friend.**

 **Leo de cielo : I will not rush my stories, however, I will keep it at constant pace.**

 **Redmoon2 : I'm not really a good writer, I hope you could give me more advice in the future.**

 **Greenstripe : I will try my hardest.**

 **Disclaimer : (Look at Prologue)**

 **Chapter 1**

He opens his eyes and he see the familiar room, creating a nostalgic atmosphere for him to be back at the Great Underground Tomb of Nazarick.

Back when he and the original nine founded the guild, they tried to create a guild which they call home in YGGDRASIL. The reason for this was because the former leader, Touch Me, cannot bear to see the discrimination of other Heteromorphic races and so he and the original nine created this guild. After the founding of the guild they named it Ainz Ooal Gown. There are two main requirements to join Ainz Ooal Gown, first he/she has to be a Heteromorphic races, and second he/she has to contribute to the society.

Ainz Ooal Gown do not take order from Guild Master alone, rather to create vote of majority which can be accepted to the whole member. This system created to build democratic feelings within the Guild. The main purpose of this system is to create bond, friendship for the whole Guild members.

Naruto who is the original nine when the Guild started managed to create greater contribution after Touch Me gave his Guild ownership to Momonga. At that time he became the next world champion continuing Touch me Legacy.

After 12 years the released of the game, YGGDRASIL finally meeting it's end. It is a great importance for him to meet his friends at Nazarick, however, only Momonga the Guild Master remain. Sitting on the opposite direction of Naruto is Momonga.

"Ah! Kurama-san. You came." Momonga greet him with a cheerful voice. He remember his voice very clear.

Naruto's avatar Kurama, has an appearance of a handsome man. He wears orange jacket over an elegant red haori with flames licking at the bottom of it, with golden aura surrounding him. He has a red slit pupil eyes, and two fox ears at his head with a whiskers adorning his face. This is his favorite form as a Doppelganger, and his job as an Assassin.

"Yes, it's been awhile Momonga-san."

Momonga could be described as Magic Caster with the body of a skeleton, his majestic appearance with his Divine Equipment really does makes him worthy of the Guild Master. He was an old friend, at first Momonga approach Naruto, when he was ganged up by other players even if he was perfectly fine. He and Touch Me saw potential in Naruto and so he agreed in joining both of them.

Momonga has an appearance of a Lich, an undead skeleton creature devoid of skin and flesh. He wears an elaborate, jet-black academic gown adorned with gold and violet edges. He has a dark red glow inside the empty eye sockets, and a dark halo-like object glimmered behind its head.

"I haven't heard anything from you lately Kurama-san. It seems you're really busy."

In Ainz Ooal Gown there are no problems while talking about real life, because all of them are active within the society. Naruto certainly didn't want to say too much about his private life.

"Yes, lately I've overworked myself, my job as General Manager is hard, and sometimes I never have any kind of time concept, and the most important thing, I'm still single."

He smiled when Momonga facepalm himself. He always like to tease his friend.

"Kurama-san, I know that you are handsome both in here and real life world but you didn't have to rub on my face you know."

"But it's the truth right? You suppose to be happy because I'm still single If I were to have a girl then who will accompany your lonely self?"

Momonga sighed at his friend usual teasing. "Unlike me, you can have any women because of your Beautiful fac. Arrgh! Really frustrating." Momonga rubbed his nonexistent hair comically.

"But still, It will be over soon right?"

"Yes."

Naruto could see his friend's face, after he decided that he would be inactive for awhile he take care Nazarick all by himself, it is understandable. The Great Tomb of Nazarick which he, Naruto, and the rest of the Guild members with hard work will only become a relic of the past.

He understands those feelings.

"Momonga-san, who…who did come to visit for the last time here?"

"It was only you and Herohero-san. The rest seems to be unable to come."

"I see."

It was regrettable however everyone has their own life, between reality and fantasy he know which one would they pick, for someone like Naruto and Momonga, the one they cannot forget is their friends in Ainz Ooal Gown.

"Since this will be our last time here, why don't we go the Throne Chamber? Kurama-san?

Naruto thought deeply, he wanted to spend time with his friend, however, he would like to do something else.

"I'm sorry Momonga-san, however I would like to stay here for awhile."

The vast table filled the room with luxurious befitting of such a noble home, whenever he see this room, he always reminded of his friends of the past including Momonga.

"I see, I'll let you stay here for awhile then Kurama-san."

Momonga stands up with his cape adorning his back walking towards the Staff of Ainz Ooal Gown, he grabbed it. Staff of Ainz Ooal Gown is indeed a very strong weapon created by the whole Guild Members.

The staff of supreme quality which is a 'guild weapon' that is unique to a guild. A powerful item that could be said to be the symbol of Ainz Ooal Gown. Guild members would carry this staff as a symbol of their might and power. However the destruction of a guild weapon signified the dissolution of the guild. That was why guild weapons were stored in the most secure location in many cases, with their powerful abilities never seeing the light of day. For such a reason, the staff was never handed to Momonga despite it being custom-made for him, and instead was adorned on a wall in the heart of the Great Tomb of Nazarick.

Naruto remembered all of his friends sacrifice to build such weapon. Many would use their money simply for looking the materials. Some would fight over their wives for the sake of this Guild weapon. People without the knowledge of this game would never able to understand the true hardship inside the game.

The staff takes traits from the Greek god Hermes's caduceus. It is entwined by seven serpents and in each of the squirming serpents' mouths hold a jewel of a different color. Its grip has a transparent quality like crystal, and emits a bluish white light. When touched it spews a dark red aura, sometimes faces of humans in agony and crumbled away dance on its surface. It was so vivid that it felt as though one could hear their voices of pain.

'Momonga should also know about this too.'

"Momonga-san."

Momonga turned and face Naruto while holding the staff. It was understandable that for the last time Momonga would wanted to hold the testament of their guild.

"Would you like for me to escort you till the hallway?"

It was not a question fill with sarcasm, he truly wanted to stay at the very end. At the moment Naruto knew that Momonga is not feeling really well with only both of them. He would want everybody here unfortunately they all choose real life.

'What a boring thing.' Naruto snorted in his mind.

"Please, Kurama-san."

They walk through the door and found the Hallway with one butler and maids. The butler has the appearance of an elderly butler and he is dressed gracefully in his traditional black uniform. His hair is entirely white, just like his immaculate beard. He has visible wrinkles on his hollow face, which makes him seem gentle in appearance, but his eyes are as sharp as an eagle's. However, in the manga his beard is longer, his shoulders aren't as broad and his face is also older.

Naruto noticed the NPC, he was created by Touch Me.

"I think it was Sebas, right Kurama-san?"

Naruto nodded then he realized the Pleiades maids and other maids behind Sebas. Six Battle Maids to guard the ninth floor from any possible attack with Sebas as the leader, there were no more attack on Nazarick since a huge invasion last time.

'Even the attack only reach 8th floor.' Naruto thought.

"We placed you here as the guardian of 9th floor, however no attacks have ever reached 9th floor I think it was time for them to be moving around right Kurama-san?"

"True, even though they always here stand by for any intruders we should move them one last time." Naruto suggested.

"Kurama-san, I would like to leave you with Pleiades with you if that is alright?"

"I would love to."

Momonga then waved his hand to the NPC. "Follow." all the NPC the Butler and Maids except the Pleiades followed Momonga to the Throne room leaving Naruto and Pleiades.

Naruto issued the Pleiades to follow him which they obliged. Most of the Pleiades Maids are his creation Narberal Gamma, Solution Epsilon, CZ2128 Delta, Lupusregina Beta, and Lastborn of Pleiades. His strongest NPC was Lastborn where she was located, right now he would not wanted to go there without Momonga's permission.

Naruto's real life issue was with Human, even if he was Human himself, he never liked them one bit, they are selfish, greedy, liars. They are imperfect creature, when Naruto found out about this game, he really would like to know how it is to be another thing beside a human.

When he finally realized how good it was to be something other than human, he never really hated human however he was smart enough to think that most of human only think of themselves.

Humans he respect only few, his friends in Nazarick, the rest is irrelevant. Even his co-worker only got his mask smile and his fangirls. God he hate fangirls. Don't judge him wrong he likes women, but only a small amount without showing fangirlism towards him.

He was looking for his room in 9th, after then he lay down his body there, YGGDRASIL is amazing, it was truly the epitome of gaming, it feels like he was in bed. He glance towards the maids stand by beside the bed.

'It would be nice if they could have their own expressions and will. It was a shame. Though, it was a great game, many features unable to fit completely into the game.' He thought.

'Well, in the end it's all a game, no matter what happens, it was natural.'

"It's about time I logged off I need to go to work tomorrow, what a troublesome day."

He rants to nobody and closed his eyes

23:59:59

00:00:00

He slowly opened his eyes and noticed the ceilings still the same. Then he realizes he was still in the bed in 9th floor.

 **A/N: and cut, there you go finished, what do you think? Was it good? Or was it bad? I wanted to hear more reviews from you, for your information, I will not going to rush my stories because I realize I have many flaws, from misspell, my grammar and etc, I would like to find anyone who would become my betareader, Thank you so much for everything, I hope you guys keep giving me more advice in the future. Peace.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : Read the Prologue.**

 **A/N: I am sorry for the late update of the fic, I was pretty busy with my college, I don't have much time to write the fic, and as I always I will not at haste at posting my chapter because of grammar issues, etc. What Idea I have is my own, I will not change any of what I planned from the beginning until the end, but I appreciate your thoughts.**

 **Wow you guys are crazy XD, 70+ reviews! I'm really excited, I will still warn you about my grammatical issues though, and because I'm not a great writer, I would like help from you guys, if you are interested to be my beta reader.**

He opened his eyes slowly and noticed the same ceiling, where he usually rest to recover in his own bed. The strange thing is that he wasn't looking at his room apartment ceilings, but Nazarick room specially build for his own comfort.

Naruto then knew that he was still inside the game, he doesn't know the reason as to why he was still here, he was supposed to be forced to log out when the server shut down.

He slowly sat in his bed while his back resting on the comfy pillow, he noticed he never really enjoy a simple resting his back on something virtual, also the pillow is comfy?

He tries to activate his console by touching the nonexistent console button in the air, however to no avail, his console doesn't show up, strange, the only words that came through his mind.

Usually this kind of problem would have been fixed by the Game Master, however, for some reason he can't log out nor was he being in the process of logged out by force.

The only thing that passed through his mind is, World Item.

World Items are items that break the rules and Boundaries, not even the Divine and Super Class Items be a match for World Item. However this overpowered Item was also watched by Game Master so that Players who obtained of this World Items did not abuse it by limiting the usage of World Item for only once.

Once the World item was used it will vanish or return to the Game Master or developer.

His conclusion of World Item being used is not entirely wrong, in fact it grow stronger with his profound facts that once the World Item was used you could request to the developer to change whatever settings he/she pleased.

He cupped his chin; he never thought that going to another world is possible, even though it was yet proven that this was another world.

His face looked at the Pleiades maids bowing their heads waiting for him to convey an order, they looked beautiful beyond comparison of people he saw in the real world, they have a stance that leaves no opening, graceful, and ready for battle, befitting of Pleiades Combat Maids.

Wait, since when did he have this feelings of knowing them the most, he was the one who suggested Pleiades Combat Maids, however this nagging feelings seems to grow stronger, what connections did he have with the maids?

He always forgot that he just logged in today, he only remembers about the gist of the game, and the only person that took care of this place is Momonga the Guild Master, then he remembers the strongest NPC he created now resides within the 8th floor, where the treasure of the Great Tomb of Nazarick stored, Lastborn of Pleiades the True Leader of Pleiades Combat Maids.

She was supposed to guard the 9th floor alongside Sebas Tian and Pleiades; however under the decision of the other members of Nazarick and her power, they decide to place her inside the 8th floor.

She also the only humanoid, human race resides within Nazarick, unlike other normal humans that have limitations, Lastborn is Immortal. The real reason he gave her Immortal as her setting was other races in Nazarick have long lifespan and Immortal such as Elf twins created by Bukubuku Chagama.

He let his smile with a hint of sadness, showed on his handsome face; Bukubuku Chagama was one of his closest friends, he knew she had a crush on him, when she confess, he reject it, he still remembers her sad face whenever he saw her, hiding her sad face with a smile façade.

He never be able to face her straight on ever again, however she was still his friends even though her heart was broken.

He shook his head to forget the sad memories, as he continue exploring the memories of his strongest NPC, Lastborn, she was created based on his past lover, he was so sure that both of them would someday get married, however she left him while turning her back against him, never to be seen again, Her name is Hinata.

At the mention of her name, his heart started to hurt, yes, his lover seems to see him as a person who only cares about his work and money.

"It was wrong."

He unconsciously said those words, he was never interested in those things, but he have to. He started to realize the mention of Karma is a bitch. It fit his situation perfectly, he deserves it anyway.

Naruto feels a surge of emotion when he saw the Pleiades looking at him with sadness and pity.

Wait! Sadness and pity? Those emotions were never existed to begin with In YGGDRASIL, especially NPC.

He looked at Pleiades with wide eyes; do they really have emotions inside the game? Impossible!

The Pleiades looking at their master state finally asked.

"Kurama-sama? What is wrong? Did something displease you?"

Yuri Alpha created by Yamaiko, she was the vice-leader of Pleiades and since Lastborn never lead them directly, Yuri Alpha is the leader of Pleiades until Lastborn take control.

Naruto was surprised that the NPC was talking with him, with her mouth moving and Human-like expressions, he quickly assess the situation, In YGGDRASIL, NPC cannot talk or having other expressions except for the setting they have been attached to, from the very beginning.

Naruto then noticed that the other Pleiades also have the same questioning expressions towards him, and also honorifics? It was only used for someone with a higher status or strong people. He knew something was off when he couldn't find any clue how the console vanish, and now this.

The usual calm and strong front in the office need to be placed here it seems, from what he saw, they deemed him as their leader or higher up, since they are NPC created by his friends in Ainz Ooal Gown, and they must have seen him as leader figure, and so he must act like the proper leader.

He waved his hands slowly.

"I'm fine Yuri, I was just reminiscing the old memories of mine."

"Ahh….with the other supreme beings, we are sorry to ask you such private and inappropriate questions Kurama-sama."

She bowed her head deeply while the other seems to follow her gestures.

He shrugged it off while still looking at his suppose responsibility for the Pleiades maids, since he was the supervisor of Pleiades.

To the left of Yuri Alpha is Lupusregina Beta, Sadist behind a smile mask, that was a stupid thing to set her like that to begin with, he also names her Lupusregina because of her races being werewolves while in Latin means wolf queen, she was the second character he create after Lastborn, he created her out of his sporty and bright personalities, she was also a werewolves.

He didn't know why he created her this way, but looking at her this way, it might not be as bad as it seems, oh how wrong he was.

To the right of Yuri is Narberal Gamma, a very beautiful girl with elegant snow white skin, she was his third creation of Pleiades Maids, among the Combat Maids with the exception of Lastborn, she was the strongest among them.

She represents his calm and intelligent ways of thinking things, which is why she was as stoic as ice, even if she was that beautiful she was just like him, a Doppelganger, however due to her low racial level, she was only able to transform into one form which is her beautiful form.

To Narberal right is Solution Epsilon, She was also a beauty that rivals the whole Pleiades bowing to him right now, her blonde hair and curly hair befit her for a princess rather than maid, but it was interesting to see her this was, she was also have the wicked but gentle expression on her face. She was also His Fourth creation, being slime, she was able to transform into anything she does see fit.

She was still a mystery, and he didn't even remember what motivates him to create her.

The last but not least is Entoma Vasilisa Zeta, she was a strange thing, she was created by his friends, Genjiro, and he was also creating this insect loli-monster? Wrapped in a cute maid dress, how perfect is that?

In actuality he never knew how Genjiro's mind while creating Entoma, you must have an extreme obsession with maids and he mix it up with insects with a cute faces.

His friends in the Guild are weird like that.

He stares at Yuri for a moment until he raised his question.

"Yuri, what happened when I was asleep?"

Yuri sternly looked at her leader.

"While Kurama-sama asleep, we have been guarding through the 9th floor with ease, nothing seems to happen."

Naruto nodded in appreciation. He would like to confirm one more thing if NPC are able to remember the events before they were able to freely talk like this.

"I see, then did you remember what happens before I asked you Pleiades to accompany me here?"

"Yes, I didn't want to sound rude Kurama-sama, however after you finished talked with Momonga-sama, you wanted to stay at 9th floor to take a rest while Momonga-sama was going to the 10th floor."

"It's fine if you hear most of our conversation, just never mention it in front of me."

"I understand."

So she could even remember that, this concludes that this is not your normal YGGDRASIL, he was still convinced that World Item was the one changed the whole thing, because if this is because of something magical, he would never believe in it.

Because he lives in the world full of Human sins that he would never be able to forget. That is why he dislikes human and being human.

His thought was interrupted by 'Message', his eyes grew wide, Message skill is connected? Does that mean the Game Master is able to find any of solution?

"Yes?"

"Kurama-san! I'm glad I thought I was the only one here. Are you okay?"

It was the voice of his friend or Guild Master, Momonga.

"I'm okay, what about you? I'm at the 9th floor in my room with Pleiades."

"I'm also fine; I've ordered Sebas to survey the surroundings of Nazarick as we speak."

"I see, have you noticed anything different."

"Yes, we are the only one here, I can't seem to contact GM too, NPC seems to follow every order I gave them without every hint of hesitation."

"I noticed that too."

"Kurama-san, I would like to speak further about this at 6th floor, let us make haste."

He nodded and looked at the Pleiades Combat Maids.

"I will be at the 6th floor to meet with Momonga and other Guardians, All Pleiades are to remain Stand by."

"YES SIR!"

With the salute from the Pleiades Naruto vanished.

 **A/N : And cut, there you go, How was it? Was it good? Was it bad? As I said I'm not a great writer, and once again sorry for the short chapters, I am really ashamed _, I will put more effort in my writing, please leave a review so that I could Improve in the future ^_^**


End file.
